Rise of the fallen
by Ravenwing2000
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case in Colorado, hunting a huge wolf with searing red eyes, a wolf Sam happened to dream about. But this wolf is a part of something bigger, something which will send the boundaries between the living and the dead crashing down, unleashing every monster to ever plague the Earth, setting them free, so they can get the revenge they have dreamt of for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here we have my first supernatural fanfiction, which I hope you all enjoy.**

**This is set about halfway through season 1.**

**Here goes.**

Sam suddenly jerked awake as if shocked, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as the image of Jessica in flames on the ceiling burned into his eyelids.

He opened his eyes with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling as he desperately tried to push the inage out of his mind.

"You okay?" Sam heard Dean softly ask, and turned his head to look.

His older brother was sitting up against the headboard of his own bed, legs spread out in front of him and the TV remote in his hands.

"Fine." Sam said, sitting up and tiredly rubbing a hand over his face. "What time is it?"

Dean looked at Sam worriedly for another moment, knowing full well Sam had had another nightmare. "Eight." He said eventually, deciding that now was not the time to question Sam.

Sam ran his hand through his hair, lifting his fringe off of his forehead only to have it flop down just above his eyes again.

He winced slightly at the bright morning light which was filtering into the room through the big window, blinking a couple of times before yawning. Sam mentally figured out that he had gotten roughly three hours of sleep that night, a large proportion of those three hours riddled with horrifying nightmares. The previous night he had spent hours tossing and turning, unable to keep his most distressing thoughts at bay in the dark of the quiet motel room.

But Sam was troubled by the distressing memory of one nightmare he had struggled through last night, one that was eerily different to the rest, that had stood out with vivid clarity.

_He walked through the thick forest, huge trees looming up around him. He was alone, but that didn't trouble him too much._

_For some reason he felt oddly calm among the ancient trees, a sense of peace covering him like a blanket._

_Everything was sharper than all of his other dreams. It was as if he was seeing every minute detail, his surroundings jutting out with great clarity._

_There was an Earty smell hanging in the air, a comforting smell of wood and fresh soil._

_A gentle breeze lightly ruffled Sam's hair as it slowly wove it's way through the forest. The sharp trilling and singing of birds followed Sam as he continued walking, small branches crunching underfoot. _

_He came across a small clearing and stepped through the circle of trees, a bird chirping once somewhere behind him before the forest fell into a content silence._

_Suddenly a low growl ripped through the quiet, instantly shattering all sense of peace and calm Sam had into sharp fragments._

_Sam tensed, the feeling of being at home instantly gone. He stood rigidly, and suddenly the temperature started to drop._

_Now Sam could see his breath when he exhaled, a fine white mist which was lost to the air around it after seconds._

_The small hairs on the nape of his neck stood as another growl tore through the clearing. It seemed to be coming from all directions at once, echoing slightly through the otherwise dead silent forest._

_A twig snapped in front of him and he flinched slightly but took on a fighting stance, swallowing wild panic as fear ran through his veins like ice._

_Suddenly a huge black wolf appeared in the very center of the clearing, a bit ahead of Sam. It was at least 7 foot in length and it's head came up to Sam's armpit._

_Sam froze as he locked eyes with the beast. Unlike normal wolves, it's eyes were an intense red colour which stood out dramatically from it's shaggy black coat._

_Suddenly the once reassuring trees seemed to grow in size, looming darkly over him as the branches snaked over the top of the clearing, leaves growing for the sole purpose of plunging him into a petrifying darkness._

_The leaves quickly dimmed the light which had once shone brightly into the clearing, and Sam felt a sense of overwhelming panic as the trees seemed to close in on him, pushing him closer to the wolf and boxing him into the clearing, leaving him trapped._

_The creature's lips drew back into a snarl and it growled again, that one noise sending intense chills down Sam's spine._

_It took a step forward and Sam stumbled back, all thoughts of putting up a fight abandoned in the presence of the huge beast._

_Teeth bared, it snapped it's jaws shut with a disturbing snapping sound and then opened them again. It's lips drew back into something resembling a manic grin and suddenly it pounced, howling so loud that Sam couldn't think as it's jaws clamped over his shoulder, sending him into icy darkness._

Sam frowned as he remembered the dream. It had a wierd vibe to it that he simply couldn't shake, an odd sense of reality which unnerved Sam deeply. The thought that it might have been a vision made him shudder as he recalled the feeling of absolute hopeless loneliness and the bitter cold as the wolf sank it's teeth into his jaw.

Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean walked into the small motel room.

Dean loosened the tie of his suit and pulled it off with a relieved expression.

"Find anything?" Sam asked as Dean shrugged his suit jacket off and sat down opposite Sam at the small circular table in the corner of their messy room.

"Witness said that she saw a big black dog. She and her boyfriend were walking through the forest, apparently everything was nice until this huge wolf showed up. Ripped the guy apart and then stared at her until she ran."

Sam swallowed nervously. This was too similar to his dream. "How old were they?" He asked.

"Girl was 16, her boyfriend had just turned 17. It was his birthday, actually." Dean shook his head regretfully. "Poor guy."

Sam nodded, and remembered the wolf that had stalked his dream. "Anything odd about the wolf?" He asked.

Dean stood, walking to the small motel fridge and yanking it open, pulling out a can of coke.

"It was really big. And I mean huge." Dean said as he walked back to the table, popping the tab of his coke open. "She said it was at least seven foot long, and apparently it's head came up to around my shoulder." Dean said. "And it had-"

"Red eyes?" Sam cut Dean off grimly.

Dean shot Sam an odd look before slowly nodding. "How did you know?"

"I.." Sam ran his hand through his hair, lifting it off of his face. He had spent the whole time when Dean had been out trying to do research and stressing over how vivid the dream had been.

"Sam?" Dean asked worriedly, looking at Sam as he set his coke aside. "What is it?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I.. had a weird dream last night. There was a forest, and..." Sam broke off, somehow feeling as if voicing the dream would make it come true. "There was a huge wolf, with red eyes. It attacked me." Sam said, looking up to Dean.

"Was it one of your weirdo visions?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno... it was so clear, though." He said. "It felt as if it was really happening." Sam recalled the feel of the rough bark of the trees he had run his hands along like a child, the earthy smell accompanied with the occasional bird chorus. What was the most startling was how easily the sense of peace earlier in the dream had been destroyed. Sam had truly felt at home, completely relaxed among the comforting presence of the trees, more calm than he had been in months.

Then the trees had turned dark. Their presence quickly becoming menacing. Sam shuddered as he remembered how threatening they had been, how intimidated he had felt as they loomed far above him.

Dean looked concerned. "It attacked you?" He asked.

Sam nodded, his hand automatically going to his shoulder as he remembered the white hot pain as the wolf has torn into his shoulder. "It bit my shoulder." He said.

Dean frowned. "If you're having visions about this wolf getting you, maybe you should sit out of this one Sammy."

Sam shrugged. 'I don't think it was a vision. It doesn't matter. "Dean decided to let it go for the moment. "Find anything? " He asked.

Sam looked back to his laptop. "Well, there's alot about big black dogs in the lore. Some say that they're hellhounds, demon dogs. There's a little bit of lore about a special type of werewolf, one that actually fully turns into a wolf. I don't really know if thats what this is though."

Dean shrugged. "Hellhound, maybe? It did have red eyes."

"Maybe." Sam said, looking doubtful.

"Well." Dean said. "Whatever it is, we'll get it eventually. "

Sam nodded hesitantly, unable to shake the feeling that this wolf was a part of something bigger, and they couldn't just kill it.

Sam slid into the booth of the diner, and Dean sat down opposite him.

The din of people chattering excitedly seemed to wash over him as he stared down at the table, leaning against the wall as he shuffled to the corner of the booth, isolated with his worries.

He was feeling so out of it that he didn't notice that Dean was saying something until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sam jumped, snapping out of a daze, quickly lifting his head up to look at Dean. "What?" He asked, blinking.

Dean frowned at him, his brow furrowing with concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply, mentally scrabbling for a reply which wouldn't worry his big brother.

"Uhh..." He began, but was saved as the waitress sauntered up to their table, looking to Dean with a suggestive look in her eyes and a sly, flirty smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked, lifting a notepad and pen, but using one hand to play with her long blonde hair, twirling a bunch of long strands around her finger as she looked at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and shot Sam a look which meant "This discussion isn't over."

He looked to the menu for a second, and instantly spotted what he wanted. "The double cheeseburger, please." He said, picking what looked like to be an extremely oversized cheeseburger.

The waitress smiled at him and wrote it down on the notepad. She looked over to Sam. "Anything for you?" She asked.

"Uh.. just a salad." He said and she nodded. Dean told her what drinks they wanted and she sauntered off again, making sure to look at Dean over her shoulder with a grin.

Dean couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before turning back to Sam. "Dude, what the hell was that?" He asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow and managed to summon the energy for sarcasam. "It's a girl, Dean. You've run into them before."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't mean her, idiot. What's up with you? You were totally zoned out!"

Sam gave a small shrug. "I don't know, I was just thinking. I'm fine."

Dean shook his head. "No, you're not. You didn't even notice me until I shook you. I was almost shouting!"

"I.." Sam trailed off. "I'm just a bit tired, thats all."

"How much did you sleep last night?" Dean asked.

"Enough." Sam responded. It didn't really matter how much he slept, he was always plagued with nightmares which never let him get any actual rest.

Dean frowned. "Just take it easy, okay. Try and go to sleep early tonight."

Sam gave a sharp nod, not liking having Dean fussing over him.

The waitress returned, setting the two plates down in front of Sam and Dean. She vanished and returned a few seconds later with their drinks.

She then placed a neatly folded small peice of paper, which Sam presumed was torn from her notepad, in front of Dean. She dropped him a wink and smiled before walking off to serve other people.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean as he unfolded the piece of paper.

Dean smirked and turned the paper around so that Sam could see the phone number scrawled across it with "call me" scribbled hastily underneath.

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean continued to smirk while putting the paper in his pocket and digging into his meal.

"So." Dean said after a second. "What are we gonna do about scrappy doo?"

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Scooby doo references? _Really?"_

Dean finished chewing his large mouthful before replying. "Don't objectify me. But really, what are we gonna do?"

Sam blew air out of his mouth as he picked up his fork. "I don't know. I think we need to do more research, maybe go to the library."

Dean nodded grudgingly. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Sam half-heartedly twirled the salad around his fork, feeling as if eating was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

"Eat." Dean said, taking a bite of his own burger.

Sam looked wearily at Dean. "I don't need you to tell me to eat my vegetables. "

Dean raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Well, I clearly do."

A couple of hours later Sam and Dean entered the motel room. Dean had decided that they needed a little extra cash so they had worked together to hustle a few bikers.

Dean grinned at Sam as he took his leather jacket off, slinging it over the back of a chair. "Nice work Sammy. I forgot that you could act."

Sam kicked his shoes off with a tired smirk. "Wasn't that hard to fool them, I think that second guy had had a few too many."

Dean nodded as Sam flopped back onto his bed, tossing his jacket onto the table.

"Get some sleep, Sam. You look like crap."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Dean. You sure are full of compliments today, it's really boosting my self-esteem."

"You know what I mean. Get some rest."

Sam rolled onto his stomach, obediently putting his head onto his crossed arms, far too tired to argue or get changed, or even climb under the covers.

His last coherent thoughts before he drifted into sleep were about the wolf. Sam had an awful feeling that there was something bigger here, that this was a part of something that they had no chance of defeating. He felt a horrible sense of foreboding, and had a feeling that this wolf had set off a chain of events which would drastically change the lives of Sam and Dean, and not for the better.

**So that was the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews, constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.**

-Ravenwing2000


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was startled awake by a loud static noise. He jumped and lifted his head.

Dean, who was sitting at the table on the laptop, picked up the police radio which he had stolen.

Sam blinked blearily as the radio started crackling again, and a voice filled the motel room.

"We got a body. Girl was killed in the forest, looks like some kind of wild animal attack."

Sam dropped his head back onto the pillow with a groan as the voice rattled off the exact location of the body and a bunch of other statistics which he ignored.

The radio fell silent again and Sam tiredly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Every small movement seemed to take a phenomenal amount of energy as he stood, stumbling slightly.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked, looking at his brother with concern.

Sam nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean stood, pulling his big leather jacket on. "Go back to sleep Sammy, I got this one."

Sam looked at his watch. He had been asleep for just over half an hour. "No. I'll come." He said, doubting he could get back to sleep.

"Well then." Dean said after a small pause. "Lets get going. "

Sam and Dean got out of the impala and into the cold night air. A frigid wind carried the smell of fresh night air and something else, an unsettling smell that made Sam's stomach roll.

The red and blue flashes of the lights on the police cars filled the outskirts of the forest as they made their way to the tree line.

Following the sounds of talking and police radios, and the swinging light of torches through the trees, Sam and Dean found a small clearing. Police officers stared grimly down at the body in the centre of the clearing.

The brothers approached a couple of police officers who stood on the edge of the clearing.

"We're from the FBI." Dean said as they pulled out their fake badges, holding them up for the officers to see. "Could you tell us exactly what happened here?"

One of the police looked back to the body, pity clear in his features. "We're not entirely sure what happened. Poor girl seemed to be walking through the forest alone, god knows why. The body was identified, girl worked at the diner not ten minutes from here. She was a waitress, obviously just got off her shift."

Sam looked sharply to Dean, and they both looked to the body.

The girl's carcass was mangled, her stomach torn open with her insides spread out around her. He throat had been ripped out, but her face was turned towards them, illuminated by the flashes of the cameras and one torch beam, they could make out the features.

Her mouth was wide open, as if she had died mid-scream, but her jaw was slack. Her eyes were wide, and even in death were filled with an intense fear which sent chills down Sam's spine.

Her long blonde hair was spread around her face, the tips stained red from the blood which had slowly poured out of her throat.

It was the waitress from the diner.

The girl, who had been flirting happily with Dean not three hours ago, was now a cold, mangled corpse.

Dean cleared his throat. "How was she found?" He asked, his voice sounding off. To any normal person it would look like the sight of the body had just put him on edge, but Sam could see past that, and knew how badly this had affected his older brother.

"A couple campers stumbled 'cross her." He said, motioning towards the other side of the clearing, where two men, looking to both be about twenty five, were talking to another police officer. They looked pale and shocked, and one looked almost as if he was shaking.

Sam nodded to the officer. "Thank you." He said, and the cop left with a nod, sensing he was dismissed.

"So." Sam said after a seconds silence. "It's definitely the same wolf."

"How do you know?" Dean asked, shooting Sam a sideways look.

Sam shuddered before replying. "I recognise the clearing. It's the one from my dream."

"That doesn't necessarily mean it was the same wolf, Sam."

"I know what you mean, but... I just know that it's the same one." Sam replied, looking around the clearing. Save the people, it was exactly the same as the one in the dream down to every minute detail.

Dean gave a small nod. "Okay, if you're sure. But we need to kill this thing, and soon."

The library was closed (obviously) so they had to go back to the motel room. It was almost one in the morning by the time they returned and Sam was wiped. He was so tired that as Dean had opened the laptop, not quite feeling ready for sleep, he had collapsed onto the bed, actually managing to fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The blueish glow of the laptop filled the dark motel room as Dean continued to surf the Internet, the dim light illuminating the night and casting odd shadows around the room.

Sam made a quiet noise in his sleep, rolling onto his side so that was facing Dean, who was sitting on his own bed with the laptop on his lap.

Dean sharply looked over to his little brother, ready to wake him up immediately if he was having a nightmare.

The light which the laptop was casting out illuminated Sam's face, casting half of it in shadow.

Dean relaxed slightly when Sam didn't move again, his face peaceful.

Dean gave a fond chuckle as he remembered how Sam slept. He could fall asleep pretty much anywhere, just like a cat, and Dean had by far lost count of the times his brother had fallen asleep in what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable position.

He remembered when Sam was in his teenage years, and would stay up reading a book by torchlight well into the night.

Countless times Dean had woken up to see Sam, fast asleep, hunched over a book, obviously having fallen asleep reading.

In his teenage years, Sam had been awful at getting out of bed. It wasn't that he was lazy: far from it. The kid just wouldn't want to wake up. Dean would have to spend about a minute shaking him until he actually got out of bed, and a couple of times Dean had just run out of patience, and just lifted Sam into a sitting position.

Dean gave a fond smile as he remembered how adorable Sam had been when he was younger, especially when he was sleepy.

Even after all these years, Dean could still remember how Sam looked perfectly, with his long, and often messy, ruffled brown hair which had hung in front of his eyes, and he remembered the huge puppy eyes that Sam used to give Dean whenever he wanted something badly. Dean had never been able to resist Sam's wide puppy eyes, the innocent eyes, which, even now, Sam still made, if he really wanted something. Dean didn't think that Sam did it on purpose, just that over the years he had become less aware of it, that it had become a subconscious act.

Sam quietly murmured something in his sleep again, but Dean wasn't worried.

Throughout his childhood and even now Sam was an extremely active sleeper. He would constantly move positions and was always sleep talking. Sam had been woken abruptly as he fell off the bed numerous times, and once, when he was 16, he managed to really badly sprain his shoulder. Dean smiled at the memory, remembering how that injured shoulder had put him out of action for almost a month.

As Sam muttered something again, Dean thought about whether yanking him out of Stanford had been a good idea or not. Sam had so almost gotten out of the hunter life, he had had a long term girlfriend and everything, and Dean had pulled him out of it.

Dean just felt better with his little brother by his side, where he could protect him.

Dean had worried about Sam for years while the kid had been at Stanford, but had refrained from contacting him. If he wanted out, so be it. Dean didn't want to call and remind Sam of what he had left behind, of the harsh life which he had grown into.

Dean was worried about Sam. After Jessica's death, Sam wasn't the same. He was withdrawn, quiet, and only half-heartedly joined in with Dean's banter.

Dean knew Sam was plagued with nightmares, or at least he was when he managed to sleep at all, and he wanted to help his brother. But Sam kept denying the obvious bad state he was in, trying to brush it all off.

Dean had never known Jess, but he knew how hard her death had hit Sam, knew that Sam blamed himself. Sam must have been in deep for her death to affect him this badly. Dean had never seen the kid so depressed. Ever.

Dean turned back to the laptop, rubbing his eyes with a quiet sigh as a car rumbled past the motel.

He shut the laptop, suddenly deciding that he had had enough, and stood, carefully carrying it to the table and setting it down.

Now Dean had to navigate back through the pitch black motel room, and he slowly shuffled forward, and was guided in the right direction by Sam's intelligible sleep talking.

He flopped onto the bed, lying back on the hard mattress and eventually drifted to sleep to the sound of Sam's quiet, relaxed breathing.

The next day they were in the town library, scouring the mythology books for an explanation to what kind of freaky wolf was killing these people.

Sam shut the book he had been reading, putting it back on the shelf with a sigh. So far he hadn't found anything on giant wolves with piercing red eyes which mauled innocent people for no apparent reason.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked through the library, searching for Dean.

A cough echoed through the otherwise deadly silent library, just as Sam spotted Dean leafing through a book on mythical creatures.

"Found anything?" Sam whispered.

Dean looked up, startled by Sam's sudden appearance. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

Sam smirked. "A land far far away."

Dean rolled his eyes as he shut the book and put it back on the shelf. "I got nothing. You?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. There just isn't really anything in mythology which fits."

Dean nodded. "Maybe it is a hellhound. Maybe some people have been making deals here."

Sam shrugged. "I don't think it is. I just... in my dream, it felt like something different, which we hadn't seen before."

Dean looked at Sam. "Have you had any more visions about it?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice ever so slightly.

Sam shook his head, looking down. Last night he had just had the usual nightmare, the one which he hated the most.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd had to watch Jessica die.

"Well, that's a good thing. Maybe it was just a one off." Dean said, a small frown on his face as he thought about it.

Sam shrugged again. "Maybe." He said, sounding doubtful.

A little while later Sam yawned, leaning forward on the desk and rubbing his tired eyes.

He sat in front of a computer, his legs stretched out under the desk as he searched.

He rested his chin in his hand as he used the other hand to type and use the mouse. He thought for a moment, and then typed in: _"Giant wolves with red eyes."_

He waded through the first few results, clicking on one at random.

He couldn't help but snort when he saw that it was a lord of the rings fan site, earning him a disapproving look from the librarian.

He heard footsteps behind him and Dean crouched down next to Sam's chair. "So this is what you search when I'm not looking." He whispered with a small grin.

Sam straightened up in his chair, rolling his eyes playfully. "I clicked the first link I saw and this came up." He said, his eyes lazily scanning the computer screen. "Apparently a lot of people put a lot of effort into getting this onto the first page."

Dean smirked as he looked over the computer screen. "That's what I call dedication." he said as he saw a animation on the side of the page with a giant wolf running, its teeth bared. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to it. "You're the nerd here, you should know."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at it. "That's a warg. They're what orcs would ride into battle, they're like wolf soldiers."

Sam exited the window, shutting the computer down. "Can we go eat? I'm starving. "

Dean nodded, standing up. He didn't show it but he was secretly relieved that Sam had asked to eat, over the past couple of weeks Dean had had to pretty much force him to.

Maybe his little brother was getting better.

**Yeah, so that was the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it and please please review, I'll love you forever if you do.**


End file.
